1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a simple-type fluid tube structural arrangement providing a heating tube capable of directly heating a fluid in an uncomplicated structural configuration, thereby achieving the objectives of affording convenience and efficient heating which consists of an aluminum extruded and drawn heating body, wherein a horizontally oriented flow hole passes through one side of the heating body and a casement is disposed adjacent to the other side; installed in the interior section of the casement is a regulating temperature coefficient ceramic resistor constituting a heat generator and, furthermore, a malleable side is formed at the two sides of the said casement for squeeze mounting the heat generator; moreover, a connective opening is formed at the front and rear ends of the said flow hole; as such, due to the simpler configuration and the near proximity of the heat generator against the flow hole, the present invention achieves simplified assembly and installation and provides a heating tube capable of efficiently heating fluids.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fluid heating tubes consist of a pipe in which a flowing fluid is heated, with a tubular heater utilized to heat the flowing fluid consisting of a tubular body, and heaters of various forms situated around the exterior periphery or an external open flame heat source that indirectly heats the liquid in the interior section of the said tubular body; however, most of the said conventionally utilized heating tubes are typically electric heating resistor coils wound around the exterior peripheral surface of the said tubular body such that the thermal energy produced by the conductance of electric current is indirectly guided into the interior section of the said tubular body and since a female insert, ceramic, or other insulative material must be placed in between the said wound electric heating coils and the said tubular body, a direct coupling effect is not possible, resulting in heat isolation and loss as well as the easy oxidation of electric heating coils and the need to place the temperature control device to accommodate such an occurrence, inconvenient utilization, and high production cost; furthermore, electrical leakage hazards readily occur, maintenance is difficult, and several units cannot be connected for application convenience; therefore, the invention herein utilizes an aluminum extrusion approach to form the heating body, a horizontally oriented flow hole passing through one side of the said heating body provides for fluid flow, and situated against one side of the said flow hole is a squeeze mounted regulating temperature coefficient ceramic resistor constituting a heat generator; the heat conducting properties of the aluminum metal material of the heat body as well as the constant temperature capability of the said heat generator combined with the temperature transfer characteristics of the heating body enable the said flow hole to supply unidirectional thermal energy to achieve direct heating, which along with rapid assembly and installation as well as flexible utilization are the primary objectives of the present invention.
Another objective of the invention herein is the forming of heat exchange rib plates along the interior section of the flow hole of the said heating body and the rib plates can be of other cut surface contours to provide the heat exchange efficiency actually required.
Still another objective of the invention herein is that the interior section of the flow hole can be filled with wires or other components capable of heat exchange.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is that a heat resistance shield is disposed over the exterior surface of the said heating body to isolate temperature from being dissipated away.
A further objective of the invention herein is that the flow hole of the said heating body can be disposed along the two sides of the said casement.
An additional objective of the invention herein is that the casement of the said heating body can be disposed symmetrically to heat a single flow hole.
The detailed content of the invention herein is accompanied for purposes of reference by the brief description of the drawing below.